<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New-found Appreciation for Only You by despashito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337615">New-found Appreciation for Only You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/despashito/pseuds/despashito'>despashito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cutesy, Dating, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Happy Eridan, M/M, No Angst, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, redrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/despashito/pseuds/despashito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>honestly this is just a red erisol indulgent fic i had 0 thought processes going into this. no thoughts head empty only fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New-found Appreciation for Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this probably gets a bit ooc but thats only because i was inspired by one of my own past relationships, then mix mashed some elements into erisol and here we are :) enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't notice it until now, but he seems to look at you with the soft, peaceful eyes, and the twitching corners of his mouth forming into a smile always went past you. After he confessed, possessing a uncharacteristically shy grin, you couldn't help but acknowledge and it makes your stomach churn, in such a pleasant way. You can finally hold his fuzzy, smooth, delicate hands with its attractive tint of yellow and he tends to remark that you look blissful, more happy than he has ever seen you in his life. Those little things, they bring your mood up higher than other trolls would do or say, because he's yours and you're his. And, you're... really, really proud of that. You're proud that you took up the offer to bring flushed courtship into light with the Sollux Captor himself.</p><p>Happy moments take over your current life, flooding out the negative experiences and arguments - because, you have never been happier, more eager to bring someone as amazing into your flushed quadrant. You frequently tell him this, and he never ceases to reward you for it. Little kisses on the cheek, forehead, or back of the head, no matter what he does, he makes you feel...just, so appreciated. You love him, so much.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Your find yourself on Sollux's bed, curled along his side, as you caress your fingertips across his pale bicep, the freckles moving just slightly whenever you massaged the area. A giggle slipped from his mouth, you look up at him and he's facing towards his phone, but you can tell he's looking at you. You just know it.<br/>"What?" <br/>You grin, and poke at his cheek, resting the near edge of your cheekbone onto his shoulder. He puts the phone next to his side, and shuffles under the duvet to face completely towards you. <br/>"You." <br/>He smiled blissfully, eyes lidded ever so slightly, and it makes your aquatic heart pound. <br/>"Me what?" You chuckle, as he cups and caresses your cheek, rubbing the tip of his thumb along the underside of your cheekbone. You rest your hand on his, latching your fingers in-between. "You're thutht cute, thath all lovebug." Sollux cooed, moving his hand to caress and fondle your fin. A brief moment passed by, before he leaned over and smooched you on the lips, and you returned the favor in the moment. You planted a hand underneath his hair, stroking it along with the baby hairs that stood on his neck. His head faltered, scooting in towards you and snuggling, his fingers kneading into your back as he purred. You hummed, his only response being the low buzz he gave off. It's adorable.<br/>You continue to pet his hair, as the two of you snuggle lovingly and happily. After what you'd say is an hour or so, he moves away, however only enough so that both of you are facing each other.<br/>"Sol?" You croon, holding his cheek in your hand, he rubs up against your palm.<br/>"Yeah, Eribunny?" He hummed, focusing on you, and only you. You beam, pecking his nose, to which he delightfully buzzes to your liking. Your heart warms.<br/>"I love you, darlin." <br/>You nestle your head underneath his chin, giving one smooch onto his neck and the purr comes back, resting his head onto yours. </p><p>"I loth you thoo."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is so short hjabghjsgj i swear id write more if i wasnt physically sleep deprived, but perhaps i will write more red erisol in the future!<br/>til next time folks..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>